vampire_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Tokyo Ghoul
is a manga series by Sui Ishida. It was serialized in Shueisha's [[seinen manga|''seinen manga]] magazine Weekly Young Jump between September 2011 and September 2014 and has been collected in fourteen tankōbon volumes as of August 2014. A sequel titled Tokyo Ghoul:re began serialization in the same magazine in October 2014 and a prequel titled Tokyo Ghoul: JACK is running online on Jump Live. A 12-episode anime television series adaptation by studio Pierrot aired on Tokyo MX between July and September 2014 and a 12 episode second season titled Tokyo Ghoul √A, started airing on January 8, 2015. Funimation has licensed the anime series for streaming and home video distribution in North America. The series was obtained by Madman Entertainment for digital distribution in Australia and New Zealand. Plot The story of Tokyo Ghoul follows Ken Kaneki, who barely survives a deadly encounter with Rize Kamishiro, a woman who reveals herself as a ghoul, a human-like creature that hunts and devours human flesh, and is taken to the hospital in critical condition. After recovering, Kaneki discovers that somehow he underwent a surgery that transformed him into a half-ghoul, and just like them, must consume human flesh to survive as well. With no one else to turn to, he is taken in by the ghouls who manage the coffee shop "Anteiku", who teach him to deal with his new life as a half-human/half-ghoul, including interacting with ghoul society and its conflicting factions, while striving to keep his identity secret from other humans. The prequel series Tokyo Ghoul: JACK follows the youths of Kishou Arima and Taishi Fura, two characters from the main series who become acquainted when they join forces to investigate the death of Taishi's friend by the hands of a ghoul, leading to Taishi eventually following Arima's path and joining the CCG (Commission of Counter Ghoul), the federal agency tasked into dealing with crimes related to ghouls as well. The sequel series Tokyo Ghoul:re follows an amnesiac Kaneki under the new identity of Haise Sasaki, the leader of a special team of CCG investigators called "Quinx Squad", that underwent a similar procedure as his, allowing them to obtain the special abilities of Ghouls in order to fight them, but still being able to live as normal humans. Characters Main characters ; : |Austin Tindle }} :The protagonist of the story, he is a 19 year old university freshman that receives an organ transplant from Rize, who was trying to kill him before she was struck by a fallen i-beam and seemingly killed. After the operation he develops ghoul like tendencies and characteristics, and his rationality begins to wane. As one that is now both ghoul and human he struggles to keep his ghoul identity secret, always fighting against his ghoul side while trying to continue to live like a normal human. He later works as a waiter for Anteiku under Yoshimura's guidance. After his fight with Amon he gains the name "Eye Patch" because of his mask's design and becomes somewhat famous after a ghoul saw him defeating the investigator. He loves to read and is normally quiet and reserved but can be calculating when fighting. He has a bad trait of easily trusting strangers which sometimes puts him in life threatening situations. After being kidnapped by the ghoul run organization known as Aogiri Tree, he is mercilessly tortured by a sadistic ghoul and later develops similar traits like his torturer. While being tortured he has hallucinations of Rize as she mocks him about his mother which leads to him finally embracing his inner ghoul, leading him to become a ruthless Anti Hero. His view on strength changes and he goes on a power hungry path by cannibalizing other ghouls in order to get stronger. The continued cannibalization led him to become a half kakuja, where he develops a centipede shaped kagune and gains the alias "Centipede". :Ken is ultimately defeated and captured by Arima, and with no memories of his past, is given the new identity of Haise Sasaki, member and ace of the Mado Squad, and mentor of the Quinx Squad, a special unit composed of half ghouls like him. Despite having a new identity, Haise still retains some traits from his former self, like the love for reading and the determination to protect his companions with his life. When pressured to the limit, Haise has glimpses of his former self and unlocks his powers as a ghoul, forcing the CCG to strike him with RC suppressors to calm him down. Haise has an interest in gaining back his memories, but fears that he will lose his current memories with all his new friends and personality if he does. ; : :The protagonist of Tokyo Ghoul: JACK and a co protagonist of Tokyo Ghoul:re, he is a famed Special Class Ghoul Investigator known as the . He is always seen wearing his glasses, with his face kept in an apathetic expression, rarely showing any emotion if not at all. Arima was hailed as a genius within the CCG, stemming from his affiliation with the organization since his teens and quickly rising to the top. Fighting with multiple quinques, he is strong enough to defeat Ghouls that are too strong to be defeated by anyone else in the force. After defeating Ken, he takes him under his guard while he's under the new identity of Haise Sasaki and becomes his mentor, with orders to kill him should he go out of control. ; :The other protagonist of Tokyo Ghoul: JACK, Taishi is a First Class Ghoul Investigator. Fura, as a teenager, attended Seishin Senior Highschool along with Arima. Though he never liked school, he usually went shopping and did all the housework, since his mother never did. He had two childhood friends; Ryou, with whom he played baseball and Aki, a girl whom he had a crush on. When Ryou associated himself with a gang of bikers, this lead to his death, as he was stabbed by the Kagune of a killer ghoul, "Lantern," whom Arima was currently investigating. Witnessing his friend's tragic death, Fura grew heated for vengeance, and pleaded with Arima to help with his investigation, wanting to know about ghouls right away. Thus, he eventually undertook the career of Ghoul Investigation. Ghouls ; : :A sixteen-year-old ghoul of the 20th ward, that works part-time as a waitress in Anteiku and attends high school. She blends in well with human society and believes that keeping one's ghoul identity is of top most priority. She is sometimes vindictive and is usually a very rash and reckless individual with violent tendencies, stemming from the fugitive life she had to live after CCG killed her father when she was very young. She later becomes Ken's training partner, and their movements become in synch when fighting as a team. She is a good fighter and is more than a match for either Shū Tsukiyama or Nishiki Nishio on even grounds, though not nearly as strong as Renji. She later comes to be known as "Rabbit" after her attack on some investigators, killing one of them in the process. She takes up the role as Hinami's guardian after her parents are killed by investigators. Touka has demonstrated that she has good resolve and is very self-aware. After killing an investigator in revenge for Hinami’s mother death she comments on how a murderer like herself should die, knowing that murder for revenge is wrong. In spite of her overall harsh personality she can be very kind and helpful and takes her job as apart of the Anteiku stability team very seriously, helping ghouls that can't help themselves. She also has a younger brother that has joined Aogiri Tree. She appears to have Ornithophobia. After the time-skip, she reappears running a new coffee shop called ":re" with Renji. ; : :Rize is a girl with glasses that Ken encounters, who tries to eat him after luring him out on a date with her. Parts of her body are transplanted into Ken after she is struck by a fallen i-beam. Before the i-beam incident Rize was a very powerful, fearless and merciless ghoul, often preventing other ghouls from hunting in areas she stole from them. She came to the 20th ward, after wreaking havoc in the 11th ward attracting the Anti Ghoul Investigators to it. Before leaving she killed the ghouls that were in charge and caused a shift in power. She is known as the "Binge Eater" by investigators and like Ken she was very fond of reading. Originally believed to be killed during her encounter with Ken, later it is revealed that she is still alive and her body was used to produce materials for Ghoul/Human experiments by Dr. Kanou, and Ken's transformation into a ghoul was the result of one of them. ; : :He's one of the most troublesome ghouls of the 20th ward to the point where even some ghouls wouldn't get involved with him. He is known as the "Gourmet" by investigators and is one of the most difficult ghouls to capture. He is a part of the "Ghoul Restaurant" under the alias MM. He is a very powerful, cunning, smug, and fashionable ghoul and was also an acquaintance of Rize. Like both Ken and Rize he is an avid reader. He sometimes says words or phrases in either English, Spanish, French or Italian and develops an obsession for Ken, because of his seemingly unique quality of being human and ghoul. He is very athletic and proficient in martial arts. After being apart of Kaneki's team post-Aogiri he considers himself Kaneki's best friend, whether he still sees Kaneki as food or really views him as a friend is not clear. ; : :The manager of Anteiku, he is a very kind and reasonable ghoul that provides aid and food to ghouls that are incapable of hunting on their own like Ken and Hinami. He takes Ken in after he becomes a half-ghoul and teaches him the ways in which ghouls can blend in with humans. He also has a mysterious past related to Aogiri and an elusive organisation known as V. After Anteiku's secret is exposed and the place is raided by the CCG, he is captured by his daughter, who is the only known natural born half-ghoul and part of the Aogiri Tree. ; : :Hinami is a 13-14 year old ghoul that came to the 20th ward with her mother after her father was killed by ghoul investigators. She is very shy and yearns for knowledge as she isn't allowed to go to school. She meets Ken in Anteiku and becomes attached to him, seeing him as an older brother after he helps her with learning Kanji. She begins living with Touka after her mother is killed by Kureo. She enjoys books from one of Ken's favorite authors and loves learning new things. She is shown to have a heightened sense of smell, even more powerful than regular ghouls. In the sequel she is shown to be part of Aogiri Tree. ; : :A ghoul that is a second year student that attends the same university as Ken. He is arrogant and hates it whenever his juniors talk back to him. He is very territorial and is hostile to other ghouls that invade his space. His hunting grounds were stolen from him by Rize after a fight which he lost and he tries to reclaim it after her death, but is stopped by Touka. He is a loner and fairly good fighter that even small groups of ghouls tend to avoid. Like Touka he blends in well with human society, he even has a human girlfriend and is well known at the university. After the time skip, he becomes a powerful S~rank ghoul known as "Serpent", and goes around hunting down and killing CCG investigators as well as other ghouls. He seems to have a great dislike towards both CCG and Aogiri Tree commenting that they are the same and disgusting for creating "fake" ghouls. ; : }} :Renji is quiet and reserved and usually helps Yoshimura out by collecting food for Anteiku. Before working behind the scenes for Anteiku, he used to have very violent tendencies much like how Touka is now and would often fight with Uta making the 4th ward uninhabitable. He is known to CCG as "Raven" due to his mask resembling the bird. Regardless of his cold demeanor he does genuinely care about those around him. He is good friends with Uta and Itori. He is later seen again with Touka apart of a new coffee shop named :re. ; : :A ghoul that owns Hysy ArtMask Studio, in the 4th ward, he makes masks for both ghouls and humans customers alike. Despite his appearance he is a very calm ghoul, and speaks very kindly, he is also close friends with Renji Yomo and Itori. He is known to CCG as "No Face", because of his mask's design. In the past he would often get into fights with Yomo and this caused the 4th ward to become uninhabitable. He is later revealed to be apart of the Clowns, a mysterious group responsible for the accident that lead to Kaneki receiving Rize's organs. Commission of Counter Ghoul (CCG) ; : :He's a Rank 1 Anti-Ghoul Investigator and was a partner of Kureo Mado up until his death which was when his partner was switched to Akira Mado up until he disappeared. When he was a little boy he used to live in an orphanage managed by the priest, Donato Porpora, until he found out that he was a ghoul killing his friends. He has a very strong sense of justice and believes that he must make this 'Wrong World' right by killing the ghouls whose murders create orphans, he is very dedicated to his job and begins to work even harder after Kureo is killed. He fought Ken but he lost; however, Ken let him go during their first encounter. Despite his initial hatred towards ghouls Amon has shown to be interested in Kaneki’s story and even after getting badly injured and losing his arm to Kaneki when they last meet, he refuses to die, so that Kaneki would not be prosecuted. After the events of the first manga, he was declared KIA after facing Tatara in battle when the Aogiri Tree came while the CCG fought against the One Eyed Owl. His true fate remains a mystery. ; : :Hideyoshi is Ken's best friend, nicknamed "Hide". He has a sharp intuition, so much so that while Ken tried to keep his ghoul identity hidden from him, Hideyoshi seemed to know something is weird about his best friend. Hide has proven to be intelligent and very observant, even figuring out that Rabbit (Touka) was not Hinami like what CCG had first thought. He will also go to extreme lengths for those he cares about, like venturing to Aogiri’s hideout and putting a tracking device on the torturous Yomori. After Ken disappeared, Hideyoshi joined the Anti-Ghoul forces in order to learn about his whereabouts, eventually being promoted to Rookie Investigator and partnered with Kōtarō and Akira. ; : :He was an Anti-Ghoul Investigator with the rank of Senior Investigator and worked with Kōtarō to try to achieve his goal. A very experienced and ruthless fighter, he was more than a challenge even for the physically superior ghoul and always trusted his intuition, which was never wrong. His ultimate downfall came from the fact that he was obsessed with quinques (weapons made from the ghouls' kagune) and while fighting Tōka and Hinami he let his guard down by his fascination with the latter, being killed by them. His daughter, Akira worked with his partner after his death. His goal was to get revenge on the "One-eyed Owl" ghoul for killing his wife. ; : :Kureo's daughter and a Ghoul Investigator like him, she became Kōtarō's partner after her father's death. She is an intelligent woman and seems to be always serious about work and her daily routine in general. Like her father, she has deep insight and intuition that helps her in investigation and determining what is going on around her while on the field. After Kōtarō was declared KIA, she became Haise's team leader and the overseer of the Quinx Squad. ; : :A young boy with an androgynous appearance. He was raised by ghouls until he was taken in by the CCG. He was promoted to a ranked 2 investigator within a year, indicating that he's very capable of exterminating ghouls. Jūzō is very independent and tends to not cooperate with his fellow comrades and superiors. His profiles says he likes candy, his Mama (the ghoul that raised him) and ghoul hunting. His behaviour is very childish and carefree and he his often seen talking with himself; he calls his other self Rei (his former name). In Tokyo Ghoul:re, Jūzō rises further in the CCG's ranks and becomes leader of his own squad. ; : :A Special Class Ghoul Investigator. He instructed Amon at the CCG Academy and later becomes Jūzō's mentor. His quinque is a large butcher knife called the Demon Yamada 1. ; : :A Rank 2 Ghoul Investigator that was Akira's classmate and rival at the Academy. Deeply insecure, he had a tendency to bicker with Akira or Juuzou because of their superior abilities. He deeply admired Amon and defied orders out of concern for his safety, leading him into an ambush by members of Aogiri. He was mortally wounded by Noro, and declared KIA. In Tokyo Ghoul:re, he returns as a major antagonist after being turned into an One-Eyed Ghoul by Aogiri. ; : :An Associate Special Class Investigator, and partner of Takizawa. He gained considerable fame for his exploits against the Clown Gang, and was recruited to work in China for some time. During this time, he eliminated a major Chinese gang and gained the hatred of Tatara. ; :A Rank 2 Ghoul Investigator who was the Squad Leader of the Quinx Squad until he was replaced with Ginshi. Kuki often displays himself as a cool-headed individual, but is reckless and vicious when confronting Ghouls, as he hates them with a passion, as his father was a special class investigator in charge of the S3 squad, who ordered his team members to retreat while he stayed to fight the One-Eyed Owl to the death. This hate also extended to Haise after he discovered that he is a half-ghoul instead of just a Quinx. ; :A Rank 3 Ghoul Investigator and the Squad Leader of the Quinx Squad. Like most of his teammates, Ginshi is shown to have great respect for Haise. However, this doesn’t stop him from going out of his way to execute missions without Sasaki’s permission, and so he is constantly seen accompanying Urie, on dangerous assignments without support. His primary motive for joining the Quinx Squad is to get fast money for a yet unrevealed purpose, but his determination to help others earns him Haise's respect, to the point of nominating him the new leader. ; :A Rank 3 Ghoul Investigator, Tōru was born female, but after losing his family to the Ghouls, requests the CCG to let him live as a man. Tōru struggles to keep his one eyed kakugan under control and has a recurring case of Anemia. Ironically, he feels repulsed when he comes in contact with blood. Despite that, he is the most diligent and reliable member of the team. ; :A Rank 3 Ghoul Investigator, Saiko dislikes having to work, as she prefers having a peaceful and carefree life, playing video games and eating junk food excessively. She often oversleeps, which earns her the absence from most missions. Aogiri Tree ; : :A mysterious and child-like Ghoul that is one of the leaders of Aogiri. She is the half-human daughter of Yoshimura, and the infamous Ghoul known as the . When she is not working with Aogiri, she lives under the human identity of , the author of Kaneki's favorite horror novels. ; : :The Second-in-Command of Aogiri, a cruel and cunning Ghoul with ties to mainland China. ; :A strange Ghoul noted for his enormous appetite and complete silence, he is almost always with Tatara. He possesses an unusual level of regeneration, allowing him to reattach his upper body when sliced in half. ; : :A deranged Executive of Aogiri, nicknamed "Jason" due to his brutality and habit of wearing a hockey mask. While imprisoned by CCG in the past, he was tortured by the point of insanity and developed a love of torturing others. He was known as a serial cannibal, and targeted other Ghouls to torture and devour. Yamori tricked Kaneki into surrendering to him in exchange for sparing hostages, and tortured him for 10 days straight. After breaking free, Kaneki defeated him and devoured his kagune before leaving him to die. He was found and killed by Juuzou Suzuya, and turned into Juuzou's Quinque, "Jason". ; : :The youngest Executive of Aogiri, and the brother of Touka. He is a troubled and rebellious teenager, and resents his sister's choice to live among humans. However, Kaneki suggests that his true reason for joining Aogiri is to protect his sister from afar. Later in the series, he adopts the identity of Rabbit and takes credit for his sister's crimes. ; : :A member of Aogiri, that served as Yamori's right-hand man. He is emotionally unstable and extremely childlike, with complete devotion to his late boss. In the sequel, he has become an Executive of Aogiri. Media Manga Tokyo Ghoul started as a manga series, written and drawn by Sui Ishida. It began serialization in 2011's 41st issue of Weekly Young Jump, published by Shueisha on September 8, 2011, and the final chapter appeared in 2014's 42nd issue, released on September 18, 2014. The series has been collected in fourteen tankōbon volumes, released under Shueisha's Young Jump Comics imprint between February 17, 2012, and October 17, 2014. The series has been licensed for an English release by Viz Media and the first volume is set to be released on June 16, 2015. In August 2013 a prequal spin off manga was released on Jump Live digital manga. The story spands 7 chapters and focuses on Arima Kishou and Taishi Fura 10 years before the events of Tokyo Ghoul. The manga features several characters from the main series including the above stated Arima Kishou,Taishi Fura and future key characters Itsuki Marude and Yakumo "Yamori" Oomori. On October 17, 2014 a full color illustration book known as Tokyo Ghoul Zakki was released along with the 14th and final volume of the manga. Zakki includes all promotional images, Volume covers and unreleased concept art with commentary by the creator Sui Ishida. A sequel titled Tokyo Ghoul:re began serialization in 2014's 46th issue of Weekly Young Jump, published on October 16, 2014. The series is set 3 years after the end of the original series and introduces a new set of characters. Light Novels Three light novels have been released thus far with a 4th in development, All written by Shin Towada and cover illustrations are done by series creator Sui Ishida. On June 19, 2013 Tokyo Ghoul Hibi (Days) was released, Illustrations were done by the series creator Sui Ishida and written by Shin Towada and serves as sidestory/spin off that focuses on the daily lives of characters from the Tokyo Ghoul series . Tokyo Ghoul Kuhaku (Empty Days) was released on June 19, 2014 and fills in the 6 month time gap between volume 8 and 9. The third novel Tokyo Ghoul Sekijitsu (Old Days) was released on December 19, 2014. Sekijitsu takes place before the events of the main series and focuses on further backstory of certain Tokyo Ghoul characters, including Touka, Ayato Kirishima and series protagonist Ken Kaneki. Anime A 12-episode anime television series adaptation by Pierrot aired on Tokyo MX between July 4 and September 19, 2014. It also aired on TVA, TVQ, TVO, AT-X and Dlife. The opening theme song is "unravel" by TK from Ling Tosite Sigure, and the ending theme is performed by People In The Box. Funimation has licensed the anime series for streaming and home video distribution in North America. A second season, titled Tokyo Ghoul √A (root A) premiered in Japan on January 8, 2015. The opening theme song is "Incompetence" (無能 Munou) by österreich, while the ending theme is "The Seasons Die Out, One After Another" (季節は次々死んでいく Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku) by Amazarashi Video games A video game titled Tokyo Ghoul carnaval by Bandai Namco Games was released in Japan for Android smartphones on February 6, 2015 and on February 9 for iOS. The player can build his or her team from a number of ghoul and investigator characters and explore a 3D map. Another video game titled Tokyo Ghoul Masquerader for the PlayStation Vita console is also in production. It is set to introduce a new protagonist by the name of Rio, who will interact with characters from the anime/manga. The game is being developed by Bandai Namco Games as well and is categorized as an adventure RPG where players will be able to explore Tokyo`s 23 wards. No release date is known yet. Reception Tokyo Ghoul was the 27th best-selling manga series in Japan in 2013, with 1,666,348 estimated sales. As of January 2014, the manga has sold around 2.6 million copies. Tokyo Ghoul was the 4th best-selling manga series in Japan in 2014, with 6,946,203 copies sold. References External links * [http://youngjump.jp/tokyoghoul/ Tokyo Ghoul] at Weekly Young Jump * Official anime website * Category:Anime series based on manga Category:Cannibalism in fiction Category:Dark fantasy anime and manga Category:Funimation Entertainment Category:Pierrot (company) Category:Seinen manga Category:Shueisha manga Category:Tokyo in fiction Category:Vampire anime and manga